wizards_worldfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sylvan Vulkodlak
Zarys Historii Urodzony na północy Rosji we Vorkucie i tam spędził pierwsze lata z siostrą oraz ze swym przyjacielem Fenrirem. Po serii morderstw jakie tam zaszły na społeczności wilkołaczej przez łowców, został ze siostrą odesłany do dalekiej rodziny mieszkającej w Londynie. Tutaj ukończył Hogwart i łapał się różnych zajęć. Przeszedł szkolenie medyczne i został pielęgniarzem w Hogwarcie. Tam też spędził dużo czasu poza domem ciotki. Częściej żył ulicą, nie cierpiał ciotki i jej zwyczajów. To ulica nauczyła go wielu rzeczy, tam też walczył na nielegalnych walkach ulicznych, dorabiał w ten sposób sobie. W Hogwarcie był ano gól spokojny a nawet zakukanym w sobie chłopakiem. Zamknięty w sobie żyjącym w swoim świecie. Kiedy nadchodziła jednak pełnia budziły się instynkty, który nie cierpiał. Żądzą mordu. Jako uczeń miał na sumieniu zabójstwa w szkole. Mimo to udało mu się ja ukończyć. Z czasem wpajana przez ojca nienawiść do rasy ludzkiej a w szczególności czarodziejów rosła. Zabijał w miasteczku i Londynie nie tylko mugoli ale i czarodziejów. Między czasie brał udział w Rosji we walkach w klatkach. Nie zwykłych brały w nich udział osoby nieprzeciętne i walki toczyły się o duże pieniądze. Powiada się jednak, że kobieta zmienia. Tak Sylvana zamieniła. Nie przepadał za nią. Była taka praworządna i dobra. Sylvek większość czasu był za to kim jest karany i źle traktowany co go utwierdzali w tym co mu ojciec wpajał przez lata. Ona aurorka, później dyrektorką fili, a on? Morderca, kryminalista, wilkołak… Jakie mógł mieć szanse u takiej osoby? Mimo to jakoś nawiązali więź. Nie raz w pełnie kobieta obserwował wilkołaka , a po pełni użyczał płaszcza czy też pomogła kiedy odniósł poważne rany. Dla Sylvana tak pomoc był niezrozumiała a sam wrogo się do tego odniósł i lekko z uraza na dumie. Ale kogo to w tych czasach obchodzi? Wiele lat byli sobie bliscy ale wilkołak nie miał śmiałości nawet poprosić o jej rękę. Bał się odtrącenia i urwania kontaktu. Zadowalał się tym co ma. Przez lata wiele się działo a Sylvan uspokajał się dzięki tej sokolicy. Chciał tego dla niej, bo dla siebie mógł być agresywnym, gburowatych chamem. Prawo jednak sięgało swoją rękę po wilkołaka. Został wystawiony za nim list gończy. Dużo czasu nie trzeba było i Sylvan a schwytał jego kuzyn. Osadzony w więzieniu wziął na siebie cała odpowiedzialność na zbrodnie też innych wilkołaków, którymi przewodził. Skuty łańcuchami, poniżony, obdarty z resztek godności. Zamknięty w celi gorszej niż te średniowieczne. Zaczął podupadać na ciele jak i duchu. Rósł strach, a ten jest idealna pożywką dla nienawiści. Po pierwszej rozprawie wysłano go na badania psychiczne. W Mungu poniżany, przykuty w pełnie… Prawie żywcem spalony i z wielka łaską odratowany. Po tym jego luba w spisku uwolniła go i zmienili oboje swoje tożsamości. Szkody na duchu jednak nic nie jest w stanie naprawić po tym co go w więzieniu spotkało. Ziarno nienawiści zostało zasiane. W między czasie ministrem magii stała się Iris Flint, kobieta wilkołak. Za amulety jakie Sylvna z Sil zdobyli, obiecała go ułaskawić. To też uczynił. Stał się jej pieskiem. Z nią też jednak posiadł upragnionego syna. Sylvan stanął na czele buntu swojej rasy, zawarł sojusz z wampirami i zaatakowali czarodziejów. Między czasie zniszczył wraz ze swymi braćmi i siostrami ministerstwo oraz walczył z Iris. Walka była taka wyniszczającą, że budynek zaczął się walić. Wilkołak wybrał jednak do odratowania syna. Z nim opuścił wyspę. Wybuchła wojna domowa. Wilkołaki a raczej Sylvan został przyparty do muru przez nowego ministra i zmuszony do zerwania sojuszu z wampirami. Po tym jednak wilkołaki otrzymały swoje suwerenne tereny i prawa. Sam Sylvan stał się ambasadorem wilkołaków i ich zarządcą na wyspach. Mimo dobrych praw Sylvna czuł się ograniczony i na uwięzi, nie mógł być w pełni sobą, ciągle tłamszony przez czarodziejów. Wcześniej potajemy wziął ślub z Silvią, która potem zaginęła. Zajął się swoim synem i pubem. Trenował aby stawać się silniejszym i wyładować frustracje na to wszystko. Czas mijał a stagnacja powodowała uśpienie wojowniczej natury wilkołaka. Za to romansował sobie z różnymi osobami oraz zrobił bachora siostrze ministra. Później Silvia wróciła i zmieniło się trochę. Sylvan ponownie wyszedł za nią, teraz jednak oficjalnie. Długo się nie nacieszył małżeństwem. Nastał kataklizm i minister uciekł, nowy władca czarodziejów niedługo później wypędził wilkołaki z ich enklawy. Sylvan z reszta ruszyli do doliny… Do ich nowego domu. Droga szła w miarę dobrze i żwawo. Kiedy wkroczyli do doliny zostali napadnięci przez krwiożercze potężne pająki. Na szczęście udało im się uwolnić i je przegnać. Kiedy w końcu dotarł z resztą na miejsce, przywitał go ojciec. Jak zwykle chłodno informując czego oczekuje on i rada. Zaczęła się budowa domostw. Sylvna zabrał się za budowę browaru, w końcu alkohol jest potrzebny. Jako przywódca nazwał wilkołaki mieszkające w dolinie Zimowymi Wilkami. Kiedy w końcu udało się ukończyć budowę domostw, trzeba było zabrać się za zasieki oraz organizacje życia. Sylvna kontaktował się z Radą oraz nauczył wilki o tym kim są oraz jakimi mocami mogą dysponować. Szkolenia bojowe były podstawą w pieszych miesiącach później jednak wraz ze Strażą wyznaczyli szlak przez Dolinę Pająka oraz sposób na to aby nie być przez nie zaatakowanym. Między czasie udało się nawiązać kontakt z czarodziejami. Sylvan najchętniej każdego zabił bez gadania, jednak potrzebę były społeczności rzeczy, które tylko te zdradziecki bydło miało. Wraz ze zaufanymi dwoma wilkołakami udał się na neutralną ziemię aby obgadać sprawy z małpami. W końcu udało się osiągnąć jakąś ugodę. Otworzyliśmy kopalnię, która stała się więzieniem dla kryminalistów czarodziei a my zyskiwaliśmy tym samym darmowa siłę roboczą, którą nie trzeba szczególnie dbać. Czarodzieje mili ich z głowy i czyste ręce. Jednym słowem wilk syty i owca cała. Czas mijał spokojnie na trenowaniu, lodowe powietrze jakie często przeszywało w dolinie, w szczególności na jej północy hartowało ducha. Dolina była pełna stworzeń, które znamy i tych nieznanych. Często było trzeba walczyć. Najgroźniejszy konflikt to ten ze smokami, które nas atakowały masowo przez kilak miesięcy. Sylvan zebrał śmiałków i zabiło się smoczego przywódcę. Walka była ciężką ale się udało. Smoki po tym odpuściły. My mieliśmy spokój na jakiś czas. Spokój… Tak trochę go było między walkami. Ale walki to świetny trening przecież? Dolina to dom, a o dom się dba i nie pozwala aby jakieś ścierwa do niego wkraczały. Od wkroczenia do doliny Sylvanowi jego znamię i skaza dawał znać ale później… Przestał czasem tylko rwała. Przeszkadzając nie raz we walce. ojciec Sylvana zadbał aby jego syn odzyskał sprawność w oku. Znając dziwne rytuały przywrócił je. Nie ma jednak niż za darmo. Cena jaka za ten czyn jest duża. Wygląd Mężczyzna o włosach czarnych z czerwonymi akcentami. Na twarzy ma lekki zarost, a jedno oko barwy szkarłatu, drugie zaś białawe. Znajduje się na niej dość duża blizna po pazurach, cztery równoległe szramy z czego dwie najdłuższe i głębsze. Dobrze zbudowany.. Jest wysoki jak przystało na wilkołaka swego rodu. Ubiera się przeważnie w skórzane ubrania, często ma bandaże na rekach lub karwasze skórzane zasłaniające rękę od nadgarstka do okolic łokcia. Jego głos jest spokojny nie jednokrotnie przepełniony optymizmem, mimo nie raz mało optymistycznego nastroju rozmowy. Na plecach ma tatuaż. Na szyi nosi wisior szklany w kształcie kła na łańcuszku oraz obrączkę. Jako wilkołak ma sierść czarną z czerwoną grzywą, a oczy zaś mienią się krwistą czerwienią. Jako bestia mierzy ponad 2,7 metra i waży około 526 kg. Mimo wielkości porusza się szybko i zwinnie, zaś ciosy wymierza z bardzo dużą siłą. Posiada na lewej łapie i w miejscu serca czerwonawe glify oraz na pysku dość duża blizna po pazurach, cztery równoległe szramy z czego dwie najdłuższe i głębsze. Dzięki noszonym amuletom jego siły podwoiła się dając mu dodatkowy impet w walce. Maja formę sygnetów, które się dla potrzeb potrafią zwężać lub rozszerzać, jednak od tak ich nikt obcy nie jest w stanie zdjąć. Nie posiada już sygnetu rodowego. Charakter Na ogół pogodny ale jako przywódca też musi być stanowczy, w końcu od jego decyzji może zależeć życie wielu jego pobratymców. Ma tendencje duże do agresji i wybuchów, nie jest cierpliwym osobnikiem i lubi proste rozwiązania. Zalety *Bijatyka 3 *Honor 3 *Język obcy 1 + angol *Nazwisko 3 *Oburęczność 2 *Ruchomości 2 *Torturowanie 2 *Ukrywanie się 1 *Wojownik 3 *Wysoki próg bólu 2 *Zastraszanie 2 *Wampiryczny przyjaciel 2 *Siłacz 2 *Prawdziwa miłość (3) Wady *Ciekawość 2 *biseksualista 3 *Nałóg 1 i alkohol *Nerwowy 2 *Nienawiść/uprzedzenie 2 *Otwarta Księga 3 *Prosty umysł 2 *Przestępca 3 *Słaba psychika 2 *Zła sława 3 *Zwierzęcy umysł 3 *Naiwność 1 *Metys 3 wzroku + czerwona barwa *Skaza zepsucia 3 *Mroczna Tajemnica - (-3) Wampiryczny przyjaciel Atrybuty *Siła oooo *Wytrzymałość ooo *Zręczność ooo *Wygląd ooo *Charyzma ooo *Oddziaływanie o''' *Percepcja '''ooo *Inteligencja ooo *Siła Woli oo I znowu.png|Sylvan i Silvia Kłaczek.png|Sylvan jako wilkołak Vvvv.jpg Czas_na_łowy.jpg Na_trasie.jpg Kategoria:Postacie